


Flowers In Your Hair (cont.)

by beguilinglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower!Harry, Louis!top, M/M, Punk!Louis, l!top, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguilinglouis/pseuds/beguilinglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looked up from his plate and saw Louis smiling wide and proud, the smile Harry loves where his eyes get all crinkly and he can’t even bring himself to talk because he’s smiling so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In Your Hair (cont.)

Harry sat cross legged on his chair at the table, eating his breakfast. Louis sat across from him, sipping his third cup of tea and beamed. Harry had managed to preserve the poorly made crown and was wearing it again this morning. Harry looked up from his plate and saw Louis smiling wide and proud, the smile Harry loves where his eyes get all crinkly and he can’t even bring himself to talk because he’s smiling so much.

Harry smiled a goofy, dimpled grin back and Louis laughed out loud, clapping his left hand over his mouth. Harry chuckled and looked straight out the glass doors behind them.

"For once, I don’t know what I’m going to try today." Harry said, looking defeated. Louis bit back a smile and shrugged, “I’m sure that even if you don’t have it planned, something will happen. Will you be home late again?" Louis said, watching Harry carefully.

"What? No. Not again. Not ever again. I’ll be home same as usual, 7:30. If I don’t find something to do." Harry muttered the last phrase under his breath, clearly upset with himself.

"Don’t worry babe, I’m sure something’ll happen." Louis said, reaching across the table to hold Harry’s hand. Harry smiled at him and nodded slowly, both to himself and Louis.

*

Harry was taking off his apron when he saw Louis’ car pull up in front of the store. Harry smiled and practically skipped to the car, kissing Louis through the open window.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, almost breathless.

"I was at Liam’s and realized what time it was and also realized what time it would be if I went home. I felt bad, because I don’t like you being home alone so I drove straight here." Louis said, turning off the engine. He stepped out of the car and walked in to the little bakery, Harry on his heels.

"Did you want something? We made these white chip macadamia cookies today, haven’t made them in awhile so they’re almost gone." Harry said, stepping behind the counter. Louis smiled and dug his hands in his sweaters pockets, smiling he said “So that means you were saving them on purpose?" with a smug smile. Harry blushed a little at that, remembering the conversation they had about Harry always leaving something for Louis, no matter what it was.

"Yea- oh god." Harry said, smile breaking as he stared straight past Louis. Louis felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand in attention and he turned his head in the direction Harry was staring, finding a tall, lanky man with a few years on him walk through the door.

He stopped completely at the counter, ignoring Louis completely.

"Hi." he said, looking right at Harry with a big smile.

"Nick I -"

"Nick. Hi." Louis interrupted, sticking out his right hand for Nick to shake. Nick looked Louis from head to toe and chuckled. “M’name’s Louis."

Nick raised his eyebrows at Louis and Louis could see his name click.

"Like, Harry’s Louis? You’re sunshine’s beloved? A little dark for you, Harry. Thought you had better taste." Nick said, leaning against the counter. Louis’ eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Harry whose nostrils were flaring, jawline prominent as if he were clenching his mouth shut.

"Get the hell out, Nick." Harry said, fists balled tight.

"Ah but I’m here to chat, Harry. I’m not sorry to say I’m not leaving because your boyfriend’s here. We’re friends, we can talk. Or does he keep you on a leash?" Nick paused and blinked, laughing to himself about something.

"Right, I forgot. You do like leashes."

"That’s enough." Louis said, glaring at Nick. He was significantly taller than Louis but didn’t intimidate Louis in the slightest. “Harry asked you to leave, so I believe it’s right you do. I’ll show you out, if you’re a little lost."

"I’m not lost, Lewis. And if anything, I think you’re the one that needs to be shown out. You’ve known Harry for what, a year? I’ve known him longer. Much, much longer. I know everything there is to Harry, so don’t think you can pull some shit out of the air in your benefit."

"Nick I’m going to ask you to leave one more time before I call the cops. I don’t want you here ever again, I thought I made that clear yesterday." Harry said, walking in between them. He held Louis’ hand and Louis squeezed it softly, feeling himself relax at Harry’s touch.

"Oh that’s cute. But I believe we have some unfinished business, Harry. You still owe me dinner and a show. Seeing as how you’ve gotten fitter, I believe that show should be fairly slow. Unless, you know, you want to kick it up a notch." Louis saw white and saw Nick on the floor before registering the fact that he had just knocked him out.

"Lou!" Harry screamed, pulling Louis into his arms. “No don’t do that he’s not worth it."

Niall came out from the back then, hearing Harry scream had alarmed him. “Harry?" the thick Irish accent called out. Niall looked at Louis and then at Harry and stepped in front of the counter, eyes locking in on Nick.

"What the hell! Harry? Louis? What’s going on?" Niall asked, leaning down and inspecting Nick’s head. Louis turned and walked right out, Harry trailing behind.

*

The ride home was silent. Louis’ grip on the steering wheel had turned his knuckles white and once they reached the stoplight before their home, Harry reached over and placed a hand gently over Louis’ left one and Louis relaxed. There wasn’t a single time Harry didn’t make Louis feel safer and better about himself and for someone else it might’ve upset them, but Louis was content with the feeling of Harry’s soft palm covering his hand, fingers intertwined.

*

Harry’s arms were wrapped around Louis’ waist and they waddled towards their front door together, stumbling up the stairs. Louis laughed into Harry’s arm when Harry tried unlocking the door, not removing his body from behind Louis’. With minor injuries they made it inside, still pressed together and Harry laughed in Louis’ ear, Louis smiled at the sound ringing in his ear. He wanted to keep Harry’s delightful laugh in a jar and release it slowly to hear it whenever he was alone. Which, taking note, Louis realized was never. For the past year and a half, not once had he been alone.

Louis waddled in Harry’s grip and made it so that he was facing his boyfriend who was just slightly taller than him.

"I’m sorry," Louis muttered into Harry’s collarbones. Harry was tracing Louis’ back muscles lightly through his sweater.

"You have nothing to be sorry for babe. I’ve been wanting to do the same to him for the past 24 hours. I hate to say you’re really sexy when you’re angry though." Harry said, rolling his hips a little to make Louis understand. Louis grinned and pulled back, eyeing his boyfriend carefully.

"Did you manage to try something new?" Louis asked, curiosity genuine.

"No," Harry huffed, sighing deeply as he pressed his forehead against Louis’.

"I have something I’d like to try with you, if you don’t mind." Louis said, feeling Harry’s gaze pierce through him, getting the gist of what Louis was implying. They pulled away, Louis reaching his arms over Harry’s neck and pulling him down slightly so that they could kiss. Harry pressed his body into Louis’ and there was no space between them and Harry loved feeling like he fit with Louis since they were so different. Louis began backing them up, bumping into their table and tripping over Harry’s favorite pillow but soon they found themselves on their bed, hungrily placing kisses along whatever skin was within reach. They clawed at one another’s shirts, removing clothing with urgency.

Once Harry was in his briefs and Louis completely naked, they resumed feeding off of one another’s hunger for attachment. Louis held Harry in place, hands on his hips as he started to rut against him when a familiar song by John Mayer possibly began to shrill, muffled by a pair of jeans. Harry groaned and Louis began to laugh, moving Harry lightly to reach for the phone once he realized it wasn’t a number Harry had saved. Louis frowned and unlocked the phone, answering the call and hearing a “Styles, tell your mongrel he’s paying for my-" Louis pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker. “That twat wouldn’t know a joke if it hit him square in the bollocks which, I might add, I am more than willing to do. Since we’re alone now, perhaps you’d like to discuss that show you owe me? I haven’t-" “Ooh, Louis! Yes, Lou! Oh you’re so good with your fingers oh-oh god Louis!" Harry screamed, shutting his eyes as the words left his mouth. Louis covered his mouth to muffle the laughter and let out a strained “Harry, oh, fuck, you’re so fucking tight baby" and they made pounding noises on the mattress until they heard the click signifying the call had ended.

Harry let out a deep laugh and fell into Louis’ arms. They both laughed out loud, feeling fairly accomplished until they remembered they had already started something neither wanted to end. Harry began to suck on Louis’ collarbones and leave lovebites on his chest and stomach, and how Harry loved Louis’ stomach. Louis began to squirm and began to pant a little, his breath hitching.

"N-no Haz, wanna try somethin," Louis panted. Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes and sat up, crossing his legs as he felt Louis pull him on top of him. Harry let Louis fumble with his limbs and realized what Louis was doing. Louis ripped off Harry’s briefs and with his back to the bed, lifted his head so he could kiss the underside of Harry’s cock. Harry stilled for a second and let out a strong of moans as Louis took him into his mouth. Harry remembered that this position allowed for there to be equally distributed pleasure.

Harry leaned down and began to kitten lick the head of Louis’ cock as he felt Louis straining to take him all in at once. Harry was bobbing up and down, assuring Louis felt as wonderful as he did and then he felt just a little needy, so he pulled off of Louis’ cock and slipped two fingers into his mouth. Louis moaned and sent vibrations straight to Harry cock and Harry was groaning, slicking his fingers and leaning back in to take Louis all the way down. Louis let out a surprised noise and his hips bucked up, gagging Harry slightly. In return, Harry pushed Louis’ legs more open with one hand and began to feel underneath Louis until he found his hole and pressed his thumb to it. Louis squealed and sucked hard on Harry’s cock, forcing groans out of Harry’s mouth. With his eyes shut tight, Harry leaned back in and took Louis all in, along with inserting a finger slowly into Louis. Louis’ hips began to buck up, with a need for more. 

Louis let his head fall back and began to push the slit open with his tongue, lazily teasing Harry as Harry continued to finger him open. “H-haz, ugh, fuck," Louis moaned, not wanting Harry to stop but he kind of really wanted Harry to ride him. “Want you to ride me" Louis moaned, feeling Harry slip in a second finger. Harry’s fingers pushed themselves in and he removed his mouth from Louis’ cock, turning to see his boyfriend’s face. “Mind getting me ready, babe? I’m kinda busy," Harry said, curling his fingers as a reminder to Louis exactly what power Harry had over him currently. Louis nodded almost violently and pulled Harry’s ass down so that he had better access to his hole and began to poke and prod at it with his tongue.

"Don’t make me come," Louis muttered against Harry, breath hot and tongue wet leaving Harry so, so needy. Harry nodded, not soliciting a response from Louis because - well, Louis couldn’t see him. Harry began to push himself closer to Louis, loving the way Harry’s tongue felt as if licked desperately into Harry. Harry groaned and felt Louis press in a finger, kissing the rim as he got it all the way in. Harry groaned and arched his back, muttered a “close, Lou, hurry" and Louis continued to kick messily into Harry, just the way he liked it. Louis added a second finger and then a third and licked around them, feeling how tight Harry still was. Harry fucked himself on Louis’ fingers, knowing Louis’ chin and cheeks were probably covered in his own saliva and that was when Harry lost it, grunting and coming on Louis’ stomach.

Louis let Harry get off and collected his come on his fingers and watched Harry as he sucked the come clean off of them. Harry groaned at the realization that Louis was still achingly hard and Harry was already sporting a semi.

Louis tugged Harry into his lap and Harry wasted no time, positioning himself above Louis’ cock and began to press the head in slowly. Louis groaned and felt Harry’s need. Louis squeezed Harry’s biceps and Harry’s eyes fluttered open, Louis lifting his hips slightly to be completely engulfed in Harry. Harry moaned and began to move his hips in figure eights, not needing to be reminded Louis hadn’t come yet and sooner than later, he was slamming his hips down onto Louis’ inhaling sharply as Louis brushed against his prostate every time. Louis’ hips lifted off of the mattress and Harry’s barely ever left his, they were both needy and hot and so, so close. Louis’ fingers pressed into Harry’s sides as he tugged him down and did not allow Harry to move, coming with a sharp cry. He released hot and deep into Harry as Harry muttered a broken “love your cock in me" as he felt himself get filled up. Once Louis began to come down from his high, he pulled Harry’s hips closer to his face and began to suck off Harry. Harry groaned as he felt Louis’ tongue on his cock,tugged at his hair and felt himself come deep in Louis’ throat. Once Louis was sure Harry had nothing left to offer he released his grip on Harry and the younger boy curled into his side. They both panted, catching their breaths and Harry saw the flower crown out of the corner of his eye. He reached over and put the remains on his curls, watching Louis’ smile widen as he was sated and so, so in love with Harry.

"Harry?" Louis half whispered.

"Mmmm?"

"I love those flowers in your hair. Also, I love you." and Harry chuckled, low and deep in his chest as he curled back into Louis side, the moonlight the only illumination in their home.

**Author's Note:**

> punk!louis and flower!harry are probably my biggest weakness and I like how this turned out.
> 
> as always, criticism and insults are welcome!


End file.
